An integrated circuit package often has a lid which covers a die and functions as a heat sink. A heat sink is important in maintaining the temperature of the die to ensure that circuits implemented in the die function properly. Integrated circuit packages also have other elements, such as decoupling capacitors, which may help the performance of the circuits implemented in the die. Because alternating current (AC) noise may be superimposed on a direct current (DC) signal which is used to power circuits implemented on the die, decoupling capacitors may be used to reduce or eliminate undesirable noise. Also, decoupling capacitors may be used to prevent spikes in the DC signal. As integrated circuits continue to become more advanced, a greater number of decoupling capacitors may be necessary to implement an integrated circuit device.
However, it can be difficult to attach a heat sink to the substrate without occupying a significant portion of the substrate in an integrated circuit package. Further, the decoupling capacitors take up additional room on the substrate of the integrated circuit package, generally increasing the size of the integrated circuit package for a die of a certain size. Along with the demands for reduced sizes of electronic devices, there is also a demand for reduced sizes of integrated circuit packages.